falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Ashton missile silo
(silo) (elevator) }} The Ashton missile silo is a location in the Divide in 2281. Background The Ashton facility is primarily located underground, as is the case with the majority of the missile silos that were built in the United States prior to the Great War. Missile silos were constructed underground in order to conceal the country's nuclear-tipped ICBMs that were stored within, and also to provide the complex with a level of protection from conventional and nuclear attacks, should one occur. It is evident from the decaying remains of the city nearby that a nuclear weapon was detonated near the Ashton silo and yet the silo remains primarily intact and in relatively good condition. Layout When first entering the silo, a long wide room leads to an open transport lift. Several tunnelers appear further on. To progress, a lift must be activated. The lift leads down to the lower level of the silo. Tunnelers wander the path. The lift area appears only once. Subsequent entry to the silo from the outside leads directly to the following room. The lift exits into a small control room with a desk and computer equipment. There is a stairway to the left that leads downwards, and two doors ahead and to the right. The door straight ahead leads into the level 1 corridor, while the right-hand door leads to the level 1 launch deck. Following the catwalk around the level 1 launch deck leads to a room accessible only by hacking the Hard locked terminal next to the blast door. Past the room is another door that leads back to the corridor noted above. Off the corridor is a locked office, unlockable via the Average locked terminal next to it, and a medical room guarded by a sentry bot. Within the medical room are an Auto-Doc and a commissary terminal. From the control room, going down the staircase leads to the level 2 launch deck catwalk, with an Average locked storeroom and a staircase that leads down to the remains of level 3. The left of the blast crater by the launched missile leads to more tunnelers before the silo exit to Sunstone Tower. Notable loot * Eyebot upgrade circuit board for the ED-Ecated challenge - Inside the locked room along the catwalk from the level 1 launch deck. To get there, stay on level 1 and go through the medical area. Go through the rear door of the medical area, and turn right. The Very Hard locked terminal is to the side of the metal door. The circuit board is found in a destroyed eyebot. * Big Book of Science - In the north corner of the wreckage of the level 3 launch deck after the missile launch, just past a Very Hard locked safe. The book is to the left when facing the safe. The easiest way to find it is to jump down from the catwalk just after entering the silo on level 2. Related quest * The Divide Notes Sometimes, the Auto-Doc will not cure addictions. Appearances The Ashton missile silo appears only in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Lonesome Road. Gallery Ashton missile silo exterior.jpg|To the right the silo's entrance Eyebot_upgrade_circuit_board2.jpg|Another eyebot upgrade circuit board Big_Book_of_Science_Ashton_missile_silo.jpg|Big Book of Science Category:Lonesome Road locations de:Ashton Raketensilo ru:Пульт управления ШПУ Эштон uk:Пульт управління ШПУ Ештон